House Of Musical!
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: It's British high school musical! Nina wants Fabian to just forget about her, will he? Heck no! Will he try to win her heart back? Heck Ya!Rated T for a little swearing in some of the songs i use EX: Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift & La Roux
1. Forget you

**I don't own House of Anubis, although I do own a really cute pair of boots! **

Fabian's Pov

I entered Nina's room looking to ask for forgiveness. Ever since Joy came back I've been talking to her non-stop. Nina says that since Joy had the money to actually pay for this school, that it would be better if I was with Joy. The whole fight I just wanted to forget. Once I opened Nina's door I saw a not on the now bare bed. Her whole side of the room was now bare. I picked up the note and read;

"Dear Fabian,

You should just forget about me. I'm not the right girl for you and that's okay, I'm moving into Osiris House today so, you can forget about me. If you don't understand, I wrote this song, I hope you can understand;

"I see you driving 'round town

With the guy l I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough, I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, oh ain't that some shit?

Ain't that some shh…

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

Yeah I'm sorry; I can't afford a Ferrari,

But that don't mean I can't get you there.

I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari,

But the way you play your game ain't fair.

I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh

(Oh shit she's a gold digger)

Well

(Just thought you should know yeah)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough, I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, ain't that some shh?

(Ain't that some shh…)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

Now I know, that I had to borrow,

Beg and steal and lie and cheat.

Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.

'Cause being in love with yo butt ain't cheap.

Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you ohh

(oh shh she's a gold digger)

Well

(just thought you should know yeah)

Ooooooh

I've got some news for you

Uh! I really hate your friend right now!

I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough, I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, oh ain't that some shh?

(Ain't that some shh)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?

(so bad, so bad, so bad)

I tried to tell my mamma but she told me

"This is one for your dad"

(Your dad, your dad, your dad)

Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!

Why baby? Oh! I love you

I still Love you! Ohhhh...

I see you driving 'round town

With the girl I love and I'm like,

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn't enough, I'm like,

Forget you!

And forget her too!

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya

Ha, ain't that some shh…?

(Ain't that some shh…)

And although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a...

Forget you!

Oo, oo, oooo"

Love, From,

Nina

How could she think that! I love her! I need to get to Osiris! I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I walked out the door and then ran to Osiris. I didn't know why I was running, I just was.

Once I got to the door I pounded on it so hard the other houses could have heard. Nina opened the door and asked;

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love you darn it and I want to be with you! Why would you think I want to be with Joy let alone for her money?" I answered probably a little too loudly

"I think it would be better if we were just friends, you broke my heart and I just barley glued the pieces back together" she closed the door in my face

I needed to win her back the question is, how?

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! REVIEW so I can know if I should update or scrap the story!**


	2. teardrops on my guitar

**I don't own house of Anubis but, a girl can dream can't she? **

Nina's Pov

I shut the door in his face and stood there about too cry. But, I was awakened from my trance by the sound of the phone ringing; I picked it up and asked;

"Hello?"

"Nina?" asked the person on the other end

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Amber! What did you do to Fabian? He came back crying?" she asked

"Um… nothing… I don't know what you're talking about" I lied

"Well, you are invited to a party at Anubis house tonight, to celebrate Mara's birthday. You are coming aren't you?" she asked

"I don't know…"

She cut me off with "Nina I will see you here at 6:00, you better come, good bye!" she said hanging up the phone, Classic Amber. I went upstairs to my new and bare room and checked the time, It was 5:30! I needed to get ready fast so, I pulled out a gray skirt with red shirt and a heart shaped necklace and brushed my hair just fast enough to get out the door.

The walk to Anubis was silent until I got around 50 feet away, then, I saw lights on in every room and heard music blaring. I knocked on the door and it swung open with Amber on the the other side, once she saw me she grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me onto a little stage they built out of the pecies of wood out back and bed sheets as curtains then she announced to the crowd infront of me off the stage;

"Ladies and gentleman, we have our last karaoke contestant of the night, Nina Martin" the crowd clapped as I asked Amber in a whisper yell;

"What?"

"Just sing! Sing!"

"Um… okay,

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I need everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so just funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause"

Fabian appeared in the door way and began to listen then, he walked away, I would have gone after him but, I had to finish the song.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see."

The crowd erupted with cheer and I dashed of the stage and ran back to Osiris, not wanting to have an encounter with Fabian. But, I stopped at a tree and began to cry, I wanted him but, he was hers, I wasn't his type. I cried until I just fell asleep.


	3. bulletproof

**I don't own house of Anubis or any songs I used or use in future or past chapters **

Fabian's Pov

I walked out my bedroom and saw Nina singing. The lyrics made so much sense it was un-canny. She was singing "Teardrops on my guitar" , a song she was writing before she left me. I couldn't take it anymore, listening to her sing almost directly to me. I turned around and went back to my room. I shut the door and pressed my back against the door to ensure nobody would come in after me. I slid down the door and began to cry, wiping sobs from my warm to the touch face.

I cried until I heard the front door slam. It was Nina, she just left. I suddenly got up and ran out not only my bedroom but out the front door. I began to run as fast as I could to Osiris House, but when I passed a tree, I heard crying. I walked around to the other side of the tree and saw Nina crying. I kneeled down to her and attempted to put my arm around her but she got up and wiped the tears from her face and she said;

"Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

I won't let you in again

The messages I tried to send

My information's just not going in

Burning bridges shore to shore

I break away from something more

I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now, I'm much too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt?

There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch

And life's too short for me to stop

Oh baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm much too proud

All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

This time I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof"

And then she stomped off and became invisible from my sight. She was gone but, hopefully, not for good. I refuse to let her think this way, I will win her back, and if it's the last thing I do.

**Love it? Hate it? Spoiler, next chapter, FABIAN sings!**


	4. break even or, off?

**I don't own house of Anubis or "the script's song Break even"**

Nina's Pov

I ran home as fast as I could while drying tears. I made a bee line to my room, locked the door, and threw myself onto the bed. I began to cry and then heard a faint hum, it wasn't the wind, it was Fabian. Fabian must have gone home and got his guitar then came here because, he was outside my locked door about to sing as he tuned his guitar.

I didn't really hate Fabian, I just didn't know if I should trust him. Almost simultaneously, he began to sing;

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no"

I opened the door, to tempt to hear his oh-so- angelic voice more. He paused, and then continued with a smile knowing that I might just might give him a second chance.

"What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

One still in love while the other one's leaving

I'm falling to pieces

(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

Cos I got time while she got freedom

Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok?

I'm falling to pieces yeah

I'm falling to pieces yeah

I'm falling to pieces

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no"

I smiled and he asked;

"So, will you give me another chance?"

"Maybe" I answered with a smile as I lightly closed the door. I could hear him say things like "Thank you!" and "Yes!" under his breathe. I heard the front door close right before I changed and went to bed. Maybe I could try giving him another chance, if he really wanted to be with me, I know the right way to see.


	5. just the way you are

**I don't own house of Anubis, why? I wish I knew! I also do not own the song "Lucky"**

Fabian's Pov

I finally knew the final thing that I could do to hopefully win Nina back but, it involved trusting some semi-untrustable people.

"Are you sure you can keep them out of the room?" I asked in a hushed tone

"Absolutely, you want your girl back don't you?" asked… Jerome

"Yeah, you don't want lose her, _again, _do you?" asked… Alfie

"Okay, here's 10 pounds, I'll give you the rest later" I said handing over the wad of cash as I took a seat on the bench outside Mr. Sweet's office. Then, my plan went into action, Jerome and Alfie began to run around like idiots outside the door the office. Mr. Sweet got up and chased them down the hall until they were out of sight.

I grabbed my guitar, ran into the office, locked the door from the inside and pressed the on button on the P.A.

"I want to apologize to a certain girl, you know who you are" I stuttered in between words "This is for you;

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are"

I then opened the window and climbed my way out, avoiding the fists pounding on the door for me to show myself. I ran around the school and walked back in the front entrance listening to girls say things like "I wish _my _boyfriend would do something like that for me" and "She better forgive him, whoever he is" I didn't care though what they thought, I just hoped Nina would forgive me.

**Love it? Hate it with you heart? I want to know! R&R! Please, I want to know what you guys think some good back together songs for the last couple chapters. Send me what you think, RULES;**

**1} Not much swearing, if any at all**

**2} No rap, it just wouldn't work**

**3} it has to be in English! I know songs in different languages but, just so other people's lives are easier, English please!**

**ThAnK yOu! **


	6. finally falling

**I don't own house of Anubis or "finally falling"**

Nina's Pov

Once the final bell rang after Fabian's beautiful song I leapt at the door not caring if somebody thought I looked ridiculous. I ran straight home I mean, to Anubis House.

I ponded on the door so hard and then I remembered, I still have a key. I opened the door and ran to Fabian's room. I burst through the door, as soon as he saw me, he got up and said;

"Nina! Are… Are you coming here to… forgive me?"

"Yes" I said with a big grin on my face as he gave me the hugest hug ever

"

[Nina]

Suddenly, my choice is clear.

[Both]

I knew when only you and I were standing here.

[Fabian]

And beautiful, is all I see.

[Both]

It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.

[Nina]

Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.

True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

Your friends are doing all the same things!

And my friends are, look at what you're missing!

[Both]

Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling!

Finally falling, falling!

[Nina]

Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.

So show me something.

'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.

And now I got it.

My friends are wondering what you're thinking!

And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!

[Both]

But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling!

Finally falling, falling!

[Nina]

If you can't find love when you're in it.

Don't forget it.

It would change your mind once you get it.

Don't you get it?

'Cause we did it.

Yeah we did it.

Well we did it.

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling!

Finally falling, falling!

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling falling!

[Both]

Finally falling, falling!

Finally falling, falling!"

"Thank you so much for forgiving me! You won't regret it Nina!" Fabian said "So are you moving back into Anubis?" he asked

"Yeah" i answered

**Awww… every thing's perfect now, OR IS IT? LOOK FOR MORE UPDATES, THIS STORY I NOT OVER!**


	7. gives you he double hockey sticks!

**I don't own house of Anubis**

Nina's Pov

Everything was perfect. I was with Fabian and I was on my way to the main office to change back Anubis House. I turned the corner and saw something I would never forget. Joy was kissing Fabian. I hid back behind the corner to see what would happen. But, couldn't watch anymore even though It might have only been half a second. I stod at the end of the hall and cleared my voice loudly "Ha hem" they broke apart and Fabian's eyes grew wide

"Nina! This isn't what it looks like! Please let me explain!" pleaded Fabian

"No! I told you this was your last chance and you said you would never do this again! Ya know,

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

If you look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell

And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell"

I walked away with a devilish grin on my face that then turned into tears once nobody could see. My first love was also my last. And by the looks of it now, it could be staying like that for a long time.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know be reviewing! You see that little blue button down there? Do you see it? Come on, do you? Well, that button is calling your name. It's practically crying "Press me please! I'm begging you!" Well, LISTEN TO THE BUTTON!**


	8. my life would suck without you

**I don't own house of Anubis or any songs I will or already have used**

Fabian's Pov

Ilost Nina. I ran after her straight to her house. I ran up the stairs to her room and pounded on the closed door.

"Nina! Please let me explain!" I screamed

She opened the door and I could she had been crying

"What? What could you possibly say, to make me feel any better?" she yelled

"I didn't exactly break up with Joy and that was what I was trying to do!" I said

"Oh, so when you tried to break up with her, you kissed her instead?" she asked "Well thanks! That makes me feel much better" she said sarcastically trying to closed the door but I stopped her

"No, you don't get it, she kissed me, thinking that I wouldn't break up with her" I said "Do you forgive me?" I asked

"Guess this means you're sorry" she began to sing

"You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

What you said before

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

Cuz we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go

Cuz we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you" she finished singing and then I asked

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" I ask hopefully

"It means I will _think _about giving you one last chance. I'll tell you in the morning if I do forgive you or not" she said smugly as she closed the door and walked inside

**Will Fabian be forgiven? Check for updates and review often!**


	9. grenade

**I don't own house of Anubis or any song I have or will use**

Nina's Pov

Now, instead of being heartbroken, I'm torn. I'm torn between a simple yes or no question. How hard could it possibly be to say yes or no anyway? Apparently very hard.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Fabian standing in the door way with a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked handing me the flowers

"Um… Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all,

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked,

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb

Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman,

That's just what you are, yeah,

You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh

You' d watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me you're a liar

Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on a blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for ya baby;

But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,

You wouldn't do the same,

Ooh, you'll never do the same,

No, no, no, no" I finished and he automatically corrected me

"No, no, no! I would die for you, I don't like joy! I love you! Please believe me Nina! I'm telling you the truth! Honestly!" he had a hand on my shoulder

I looked into his eyes, his perfect eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth, he knew that I was the one he wanted to be with. I leaned in as did Fabian and we had a kiss that was a magical as the first.

"I think, I love you" I said to him

"I _know_ I love you" he said with a smile "Thank you so much Nina, you won't regret it. If something like this ever happens again, which it won't, you don't have to even give me the evilest stare. I love you Nina and don't you forget it" he said

**Awww… how cute! But wait there's more! Review now and you'll ensure more chapters to come! Please Call 123-4567 today! **


	10. my favorite song

**I don't own house of Anubis, enjoy the last chapter! Or is it?**

Fabian's Pov

Finally! I am finally with Nina, the true love of my life. It isn't Joy or any other girl for that matter. I love Nina and I don't care how many people hear or what they say about it.

I walked into the common room with my guitar. I saw Nina sitting on the couch reading a book, this was where she belonged, not Osiris!

"Words don't come easy without a melody

I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi

I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you

Instead I'm all out of tune"

"But what you don't know

You lift me off the ground

You're inspiration, you helped me find myself

Just like a baseline a half-time

You hold down the groove

That's why I'm counting on you"

"And if I heard you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song"

"I'm in a session writing tracks

You've got another class to teach

And then rehearsal with a band

You're always one step out of reach

I'm looking for some harmony

With you it comes so naturally

You helped me find the right key"

[Me& Nina]

"And when I hear you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song

My Favorite Song!

And when I hear you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along"

[Nina]

"You're my favorite song"

[Me]

"You're my favorite song"

We ended in a surprising position of both of our foreheads on each other's. We smiled into each other's eyes knowing that both of us are in love. "Love", I have decided, is my new favorite word. It's not only a noun, but a verb, and also of a state of mind, the state of mind I'm in.

Hopefully, she's in it to.

**Duh, duh, duh! Oh! Big cliffhanger? How will Nina prove that she loves Fabian to him and the others? **_**Does she? **_**Look for more updates! **


	11. something from nothing

Fabian's Pov

I began to scare myself with this question, why does Nina love me? It was a fair question. I looked at her reading her book, she was so perfect and I was so… not. She noticed me looking at her and asked;

"Do you want something?"

"Nina, why do you love me?" I asked

"Well,

This gotta be the first time

I really see

How much you mean to me,

this gotta be the first time

I really know

How much I ought to show.

If I could give you something

from empty space.

I would use my voice to put

a smile on your face.

Making something from nothing

is what I do

And I will give it to you.

And now I´ll give it to you

This gotta be the time

I really am

What you think of me?

This gotta be the first time

I really feel that

this love could be real.

If I could give you something

from empty space.

I would use my voice to put

a smile on your face.

Making something from nothing

is what I do

And I will give to you.

And now I´ll give it to you(and now I´ll give it to you)

You Ill know I´ll give it to you.

And Ill now I´ll give it to you

I will give it to you

You ill know I´ll give it to you.

It"s so hard to describe

exactly what I feel inside.

Like I am filled with stars

letting go of the time.

Accepting the changes

so the world can stay the some,

forcing myself not to be playing games

cause we are used to

use each other and we used to

fool my lovers.

If I could give you something

from empty space.

I would use my voice to put

a smile on your face.

Making something from nothing

is what I do

And I will give it to you.

And now I'll give it to you

You know I'll give it to you

And now I'll give i to you Uhhh-Uhhh

If I could give you something

From empty space

I would use my voice to put

a smile on your face.

Making something from nothing

is what I do

And I will give it to you" she finished with a smile. She did love me, she really did.

"I love you, Fabian" she said

"I love you too" I said

We leaned in to kiss when Jerome and Alfie walked in with a video camera.

"_Ohh! I love you Fabian!" _Jerome said in a girly voice "_I love you too, Nina!" _Alfie said

"Ha ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically "Now, give me the tape" I said holding my hand out

"Nah! I think I'll keep it" Jerome said

"Jerome! Give it here! Now!" I said

"Catch me if you can!" he said running out of the room forcing me to chase after him

Even though the house was as still crazy as usual, Nina and I, were in our own perfect bliss.

**THE END! **

**Please, review! And I hope you all like the song I used! BTW, I don't own house of Anubis {I forgot to put that at the top} or Aura Dione's song, "Something From Nothing". I hope you liked it and if you don't know the song, look it up on the inter-web! I just love that word! Inter-web! It's soooo much fun! Well, that's it! Bye for now and check my profile for any new projects!**


End file.
